Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4
Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4, или THPS4, четвёртая игра в серии серии Tony Hawk’s. Была выпущена в 2002 году для PlayStation 2, PlayStation, Xbox, Game Boy Advance, Nintendo GameCube, Zodiac, Mac OS X и Windows. Игра разработана компанией Neversoft, и издана компанией Activision. В 2003 году игра вышла на Windows, Mac OS X и Zodiac. Игровой процесс В четвёртой части разработчики решились переделать привычный всем режим карьеры, привнеся в него элементы открытого мира. Теперь игрок не ограничен двумя минутами на уровень, а может свободно перемещаться по уровню. Задания выдаются различными персонажами, которых можно найти по всему уровню. Это также привело к значительному увеличению заданий, которых теперь 190. На каждое задание отводится определённый лимит времени, после чего игрок возвращается в свободный режим. Если задание не удалось выполнить, его можно начать заново, поговорив с тем же NPC, или выбрав соответствующий пункт меню. Стоит отметить, что Позднее этот режим карьеры станет основой для режима истории в последующих играх. В THPS4 всё ещё нет сюжета, однако можно заметить, что уровни выстроены в определённом порядке. Так, Колледж находится в Калифорнии, там же находится город Сан Франциско, а в заливе неподалёку находится Алькатрас. Далее следует "пересечение Атлантики" - сначала порт, затем Лондон и лондонский зоопарк. Возможно какой-то сюжет и задумывался, однако, никаких подтверждений этому нет. Особенности игры Новый режим карьеры THPS4 стал поворотной точкой в серии, поскольку разработчики отказались от классической схемы "2 минуты на заезд". Теперь игроку предоставлена свобода передвижения по уровню и возможность начать любое задание в любой момент. Денежная система В THPS4 вернулись денежные знаки в виде долларов. Зелёные купюры можно найти в различных местах. В отличии от THPS2, здесь денбги можно потратить на элементы одежды, читы и видеоролики, в то время как статы и слоты трюков являются наградой за выполненные задания. Pro Trick Objects Unique in THPS4 - each map provides up to seven skate objects that can be toggled by player. Usually it's a kicker or a quarter-pipe, but some maps provide more complex constructions. Животные THPS4 была первой игрой в серии, где появились различные млекопитающие. Большинство из них не отличаются от обычных прохожих, но есть и исключения. Так, гиппопотам служит опорой для трюка Hippo Plant, лев "съест" игрока, если тот подъедет слишком близко, а за хвост слона можно уцепится и начать скитч. Flip'ы/Grab'ы с двойным нажатием В THPS3 эти трюки были названы скрытыми комбо. В этой части практически у всех трюков есть вариант с двойным нажатием. Skitchin Появилась возможность цепляться за машину и разгонятся. Возможно, это отсылка к известному скейтерскому развлечению, которое появилось даже в фильме Назад в будущее. В Skitchin есть два положения - слева и справа. В некоторых заданиях необходимо менять положение, чтобы не врезаться в препятствие. Выравнивание В THPS4 появилась возможность выровнять скейтера в воздухе по отношению к земле. Теперь при должной сноровке практически невозможно потерять комбо. При выполнении выравнивания никаких сообщений на экране не появляется. В случае, если на другой стороне расположен квотерпайп, скейтер выполнит спайн трансфер. Spine Transfer Spine Transfer может выполнятся только в специальных местах, где два квотерпайпа расположены "спиной" друг к другу. Примечательно, что такие места были и в ранних играх серии, например в Marseille (THPS2) и в Suburbia (THPS3). Спайн трансфер таже применим к лип трюкам - если баланс уходит за верхнюю границу, скейтер не упадёт, а приземлится с другой стороны спайна. Расширения Manual'ов/Lip'ов/Grind'ов При выполнении одного из этих типов трюков, нажатие двух клавиш Grab/FLip/Grind в любых комбинациях приведёт к смене трюка. Зародыш этой системы уже был в THPS3, а в THPS4 её довели до состояния, в котором она предстанет и во всех последующих играх. Wallplant (позже Wallieplant) Этот трюк по отношению к Wallie является тем же, что и Boneless по отношению к No Comply. С его помощью можно достигать более высоких точек на уровне. Выполняется по аналогии с Boneless - вверх+вверх+прыжок. В THUG1 этот трюк переименуют в Wallieplant, а имя Wallplant получит отталкивание от стены. Не путайте. Powerslide Данный приём позволяет скейтеры быстро развернутся на 180 градусов. Используется анимация Revert'а, никаких сообщений на экране не появляется. В THPS4 powerslide можно выполнить нажав R2+L2+Вниз, однако из-за особенностей кода, не всегда его можно выполнить с первого раза, что привело к изменению комбинации клавиш для powerslide в THUG1. Уровни * College * San Francisco * Alcatraz * Kona Skatepark * Shipyard * London * Zoo * Carnival * Chicago (уровень из игры Mat Hoffman's Pro BMX 2) Карнавал и Чикаго можно встретить только в nextgen версиях игры. На GBA отсутствует Сан Франциско. На PlayStation отказались от зоопарка, однако добавили два других уровня: * The Sewers * Little Big World Критика и отзывы В целом THPS4 получил высокие оценки. Критикам понравились большие пространства и проделанная работа над управлением. Также они отметили, что уровень графики за год практически не изменился (впрочем, это не совсем верно, поскольку в игре присутствуют более сложные графические приёмы по сравнению с предыдущей частью). Факты *Некоторые ошибочно считают эту игрой последней в серии Tony Hawk's. Впрочем, эта игра действительно стала последней в названии которой имеется подзаголовок Pro Skater. См. также *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 Саундтрек Ссылки *Архивная версия страницы игры на Activision.com *Архивная версия страницы на Neversoft.com Категория:Игры Категория:Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4